Bahasa Sang Mawar
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa memahami arti debaran di hatiku, juga untuk melupakan Ichigo, tapi aku yakin, waktu itu pasti akan tiba. Egoiskah aku jika aku memintamu menungguku, Ishida? / Fic pertama saya di Fandom Bleach. Mind to RnR?


_Tahukah kau sebuah bahasa yang bisa mewakili isi hatimu_

_Bahasa tanpa kata_

_Untuk menyampaikan rasa—yang mungkin tak bisa tersampaikan melalui untaian kata—pada seseorang_

_Bahasa bunga… _

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Bleach __ belong to Tite Kubo _

_Alternative Universe, Maybe OOC, Typo(s). _

.

.

**Bahasa Sang Mawar  
><strong>

.

.

**Inoue's POV**

Angin berhembus semilir. Menerpa lembut rambut panjangku yang tergerai. Tertunduk, aku diam membisu. Kupandangi lekat-lekat setangkai bunga mawar yang tergenggam erat di tanganku, sambil sesekali melirik ke arahmu yang tengah duduk memainkan handphone di tanganmu.

Sebuah tanya terus berkecamuk di dalam hatiku.

Kenapa?

Tanya itu masih belum kudapatkan jawabannya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa… setangkai bunga mawar ini yang lagi-lagi kau berikan padaku?

Ini adalah mawar ketiga yang kuterima darimu di hari Valentine. Hari yang kata orang disebut sebagai hari kasih sayang. Selalu. Tak pernah lupa kau juga ikut memberi kado, beserta setangkai bunga mawar—meski kau selalu memberikannya tanpa kata-kata dan ekspresi sayang—padaku.

Hari ini pun sama, kau memberiku sebuah boneka beruang mungil dengan setangkai bunga mawar bersamanya. Entah kenapa, tak sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu—yang mana aku masih bisa tersenyum menerima pemberianmu—kali ini aku merasakan sesak di dadaku.

Dengan sedih, kuremas tangkai mawar yang kau berikan padaku. Mawar yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari tanganku. Mawar kuning.

Ya, mawar kuning—

Simbol sebuah persahabatan—

Jadi—inikah yang lagi-lagi kau tawarkan padaku, Ichigo?

Sebuah persahabatan—

Aku tersenyum pedih. Sungguh, kukira tahun ini akan lain dari sebelumnya, tapi ternyata—

Demi Tuhan—

Aku menyayangimu, sangat. Sebagai kakak, sebagai sahabat, bahkan lebih dari itu. Salahkah perasaanku ini? Salahkah jika rasa yang kumiliki ini lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang pada sahabat, setelah tiga tahun kedekatan kita?

Ichigo…

Apakah tiga tahun kedekatan kita tak memiliki arti apa-apa untukmu? Tidak adakah ruang di hatimu untuk kusinggahi selain sebagai sahabat?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk di pikiranku, tanpa aku berani mengutarakannya. Sungguh. Lidahku terasa kelu. Tak sanggup untukku berkata.

Kumasukkan tangan kiriku ke dalam saku sweaterku. Sebuah coklat buatan tanganku masih tersimpan di sana. Coklat yang kubuat khusus untukmu, Ichigo. Haruskah kuberikan coklat itu sekarang? Terus terang, aku ragu. Aku takut. Coklat ini lain dari coklat yang kuberikan pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jika dulu aku membuat bentuk bulat atau persegi, kali ini aku membuatnya dengan bentuk daun cinta.

Jujur… melalui coklat ini, aku berharap kau akan mengetahui isi hatiku.

"Rukia—,"

Aku tersentak mendengarmu menyebut sebuah nama. Kulirik sosokmu yang tersenyum manis entah pada siapa. Kulihat kau berdiri dan menatap ke ujung jalan. Kuikuti arah pandanganmu—

**Deg! **

Kulihat sesosok gadis tengah berdiri di sana. Tersenyum manis dan mulai berjalan menghampiri kami. Ah, tidak, menghampiri Ichigo tepatnya.

"Inoue… kemarilah. Kuperkenalkan kau pada tunanganku," katamu seraya melihat ke arahku.

Aku tercekat mendengar perkataanmu. Tunangan? Jadi, selama ini kau… Perlahan kumasukkan kembali coklat yang telah tergenggam di tanganku.

Gadis itu mengangsurkan tangannya seraya memperkenalkan diri padaku, "Rukia," lembut suara gadis itu menyapa indra pendengaranku.

Cantik.

Dia serasi sekali denganmu, Ichigo.

Dengan berat hati dan senyum yang kupaksakan, aku menjabat tangan Rukia—tunangan Ichigo.

Tunangan—

Entah kenapa kata itu terdengar lucu untukku. Ke mana saja aku selama ini? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu hal sepenting ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah berterus terang padaku, Ichigo? Kenapa?

"Akhirnya aku bertemu juga denganmu, Inoue. Ichigo banyak bercerita tentangmu. Sayang… selama ini aku masih menempuh pendidikanku di Jerman, jadi aku baru bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang," Rukia bercerita panjang lebar.

Begitukah?

Kau banyak bercerita tentangku padanya, tapi kau tak pernah sedikit pun bercerita tentangnya padaku, Ichigo? Kenapa?

"Inoue, kami mau pergi makan siang, kau mau ikut kami?" tawar Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

Lagi-lagi aku memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Tidak, terima kasih," tolakku, "Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tidak mengganggu, iya 'kan, Rukia?" kata Ichigo meminta dukungan tunangannya.

"Tentu. Kami akan senang kalau ikut bersama kami," Rukia menggandeng lengan Ichigo mesra.

Memalingkan wajah aku tersenyum getir. Ya. Kalian memang tidak terganggu, tapi aku—akulah yang akan merasa terganggu. Aku pasti tidak akan sanggup menahan diri jika berada di dekat kalian. Kemesraan kalian, akan mencabik-cabik hatiku. Aku tidak akan sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya. Tidak akan.

"Inoue—," Ichigo memanggilku.

Aku buru-buru memasang wajah panik, "Ah, aku lupa, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian."

Kulihat Ichigo saling bertukar pandang dengan Rukia.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah… kami pergi dulu. _Have a nice day_, Inoue," kata Ichigo tersenyum seraya menggenggam lembut tangan Rukia, lalu menggandengnya pergi.

"Byee~ Inoue…," Rukia melambai sebelum berbalik dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Ichigo.

Memejamkan mata aku mencoba mengabaikan pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Akhirnya—sebagian dari pertanyaanku terjawab. Lalu apa sekarang? Apa yang kudapat dari semua jawaban itu? Bodohnya aku.

"Eheeemmm!" sebuah deheman keras membuatku tersentak. Aku harus menahan napas ketika mendapati wajah seseorang berada tepat di hadapanku.

**Ishida! **

Memandang lekat wajah tampan Ishida yang tengah tersenyum di hadapanku, membuat jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Seketika wajahku merona merah. Buru-buru aku memalingkan wajahku dan berjalan mundur.

"I-ishida… sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanyaku berusaha meredakan debaran di dalam dadaku.

Kenapa aku ini? Tadi waktu duduk di sebelah Ichigo aku biasa saja, tapi sekarang saat berada di dekat Ishida, kenapa jantungku berdebar tak karuan begini?

"Sejak kau mulai memejamkan mata karena tak ingin melihat kemesraan Ichigo dan tunangannya," jawab Ishida kalem.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kau ini bicara apa?" sergahku malu. Bagaimana mungkin Ishida bisa tahu mengenai hal itu?

Aku terbelalak saat kudapati setangkai bunga mawar merah tiba-tiba terulur di hadapanku.

"Ishida?"

"Untukmu…" Ishida tersenyum.

Aku menatap ragu-ragu bunga itu. Kulirik Ishida yang masih tersenyum padaku. T-tunggu… apa ini artinya Ishida menyukaiku? Memang sih, selama ini dia selalu perhatian padaku. Dia juga selalu ada untukku kapan pun aku butuh. Ya Tuhan... kenapa aku bisa tidak peka begitu sih?

Haruskah aku menerima bunga itu? Bukankah bunga mawar merah itu bisa berarti pernyataan cinta tidak langsung dari Ishida? Kalau menerimanya, apakah itu berarti aku menerima perasaan Ishida padaku?

Aku menggigit bibir. Bagaimana ini?

"Kenapa? Tidak mau menerimanya? Ya sudah, kubuang saja kalau begitu," kata Ishida bersiap melempar bunga itu.

"Eeh… jangan!" teriakku refleks. Entah kenapa aku tidak rela kalau bunga mawar merah itu harus teronggok di tempat sampah, "Siapa bilang aku tidak mau."

Malu-malu aku mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Ishida. Kulihat Ishida tersenyum menatapku, "Mau makan siang denganku?" tanyanya setengah berharap.

"Err… aku…," ragu-ragu aku mengiyakan ajakan Ishida.

"Hanya makan siang, tidak lebih," kata Ishida seolah mengerti isi hatiku.

Tersenyum aku menatap Ishida, "Baiklah," kataku mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja. Terserah kau saja."

"Steak?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Segera kami berjalan beriringan menuju ke kafe terdekat.

Meski hanya setangkai mawar yang diberikan Ishida padaku. Tanpa kata-kata romantis. Tanpa kado atau apapun. Entah kenapa, rasanya hatiku senang sekali. Kugenggam erat-erat mawar pemberian Ishida. Tak akan kubuang mawar ini meski sudah layu sekali pun.

"Inoue…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak ingin memberiku sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sesuatu... yang ada di saku sweatermu," jawab Ishida lagi-lagi dengan kalemnya.

"Eh?" seketika langkahku terhenti dan refleks tanganku memegang benda yang ada di saku sweaterku. Bagaimana Ishida bisa tahu ada sesuatu di sakuku?

"Memang bukan untukku sih. Tapi kalau kau memberikannya padaku, aku tidak akan menolak," Ishida ikut berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatapku.

Aku terpaku di tempat. Menundukkan wajah aku tak bisa menahan senyum. Dengan hati-hati kukeluarkan benda itu dari dalam sweaterku.

"Maaf, Ishida… aku tidak bisa memberikan benda ini padamu," kataku lirih. "Aku tidak mungkin memberikannya padamu."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah… aku me—,"

"Tapi aku akan membuatkannya sendiri untukmu. Nanti. Aku janji," kataku memotong ucapan Ishida. Kuangkat wajahku dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang tersungging di sana. Senyum tulus dariku untuk Ishida.

Kulihat raut kecewa yang sempat terukir di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman.

Aku memang belum tahu pasti isi hatiku untuk Ishida, karena yang aku tahu, aku masih menyukai Ichigo. Yang aku tahu saat ini, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Ishida, terlebih lagi… aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan arti debaran yang kurasakan tadi.

Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa memahami arti debaran di hatiku, juga untuk melupakan Ichigo, tapi aku yakin, waktu itu pasti akan tiba. Egoiskah aku jika aku memintamu menungguku, Ishida? Kau tidak akan keberatan, bukan?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapku tadi, Ishida mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tanpa ragu kusambut uluran tangannya dengan senyuman. Bergandengan tangan, kami melanjutkan langkah kami yang sempat terhenti menuju ke kafe. Seiring dengan langkah kami, kulemparkan jauh-jauh coklat yang kubuat untuk Ichigo.

Besok, aku akan berusaha membuat coklat baru untukmu, Ishida. Spesial untukmu. Aku janji.

.

.

**FIN **

* * *

><p>AN : Happy belated Valentine Day ^^

Err… sebenarnya saya bingung ini masuk kategori pair Ishida-Inoue atau tidak, tapi ya sudahlah. u_u

Fic pertama saya di Fandom Bleach. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

RnR?

Arigatouu~


End file.
